Fabrics are often “spot treated” in localized areas to eliminate stains which are judged to be particularly persistent and difficult to remove. Such stain removal processes typically employ various liquids, gel or semi-solid spot remover compositions. In general, the process involves applying the spot remover to the stained area and vigorously rubbing, brushing, or blotting the area until the stain is judged to be satisfactorily removed. The ease-of-removal for any stain can depend on its chemical composition, the amount of the stain and the type of fabric. Fabrics in general, such as cotton, rayon, silk, wool, linen, polyester and the like, hold onto stains very tenaciously. Cotton is composed of loosely bound fiber bundles which are extremely porous in nature and prone to swelling and stretching of the weave. Cotton also exhibits a “fuzzy” fabric surface where a multitude of individual fibrils are loosely splayed just above the fabric surface. As the number of loose fibrils is increased, e.g., by mechanical abrasion, so does the level of light scattering across the fabric surface, thereby creating the illusion of excessive garment wear and/or fading.
As is well known, heavily stained garments may be “pre-spotted” using so-called “spot/stain removal” compositions prior to cleaning.
Conventional stain removal processes provide sub-optimal stain removing benefits due to the wicking of the stain throughout the area of the article in proximity to the stained area. Such wicking oftentimes results in rings and/or other residue on the article after completion of the stain removal operation and drying of the article.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stain removal method that provides effective stain removal without the wicking effects.